There are many situations where an auto accident or auto crime has occurred and no reliable evidence is available as to what happened. Apparatus currently available to assist drivers while they are driving is of no value in recreating the action that took place at a time now past. Apparatus currently used in police work also has a very limited value and does not solve the problems.